Fallen for the devil
by PollyRoberts66
Summary: Blair Forbes is a 19 year old teenager. Who hates love and has never fallen in love. But that's what she thinks. When the Originals come back in town she thinks she remembers one from the past. But how could she. But she starts to realize she is falling in love with the devil, Kol Mikaelson. But she soon is told of a secret Kol has kept form her. One that will change her life 4ever
1. Chapter 1

- Blair's point of view-

Have you ever felt in love before. The way you fall into his arms and never want to leave. And the way your lips touch to make a magical spark that you never want to burn out. Love is an amazing thing. That's what everyone says anyway. But to me..

Love is just an over-rated word that everybody makes a big deal out of.

I don't just say this because I've had my heart broken. Well I haven't! It's mainly because I've never fallen in love. Or maybe I have I just can't remember it. Stupid I know! But if I do fall in love I want it to be with someone worthy of it. Not some jack- ass who is cocky, arrogant and a smart-ass. But the men out there are all of that. So my luck out of a scale of zero to ten. Minus One Hundred!

I'm sitting at the bar of The Grill. Waiting for Caroline. Who seems to take forever to walk 1 block. I was intently bored out of my mind! So without any further a due I get up and leave The Grill. On my way bumping into Damon, who isn't looking happy.

"Damon, what's up?" I ask stupidly.

"You need to come with me now!" He states.

"What? Why? I'm waiting for Caroline!" I whirl my arm out of his.

"Caroline can wait! We have the coffins." At first I was confused but then I realized what he meant.

"Do you mean the Original coffins?" I ask.

"No! I mean the coffins that were dumped in our hands for no particular reason. Of course the Originals coffins." He jokes sarcastically.

So I went with him hoping that Caroline wouldn't be too pissed. But hey my duties should come first.

-

"So these are all the coffins?" I ask Damon.

"Yep. But there is one that we can't open As if there's a spell twisted onto it. And before you ask. The witches are figuring out how to open it with witchy magic ok." Damon tells me. "And I am sorry I dragged you out her. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." But that was a straight up lie, to be telling the truth is a death wish! I am terrified out to my wits it feels as if my insides are twisting up inside of me. I have this aching pain in my stomach as if I haven't eaten for days. Why are these coffins making me feel queasy?

"Look B, I'm going now have to met Elena. Do you mind showing yourself out?" Damon asks politely.

I nod back and stay in the cave for a while longer. As brave as I am I open up one of the coffins, to find a very handsome young man in it. But he wad covered in grey veins and he looked dead and alive at the same time. I kind of felt as if I've met him before. But that's impossible right. I would of remembered a face like that. A pull inside of me wants me to rip it from his chest to see if he knew me. If I do that, god knows what will happen next. So I don't, slowly I shut the coffin taking in as much of his beauty that I can. As I turn I ask some questions in my head. There is no way I could of met him before.


	2. Chapter 2

-Blair's Point of View-

Damon's been with Stefan. Going to a dinner at Klaus's mansion. Which I personally think was a stupid stupid idea. But hey! They can handle them selves. I put on my jacket. And decide to go and met up with Caroline so we could talk. I drive to the grill listening to my favorite artist. The Pretty Reckless! They are a very unique rock band. That's what I think anyway. But the few songs about love I skip. When I arrive at the Grill Caroline wasn't anywhere to be seen. So I call her, annoyingly she didn't pick up. So as frustrated as I was I get back into my car and drive to the Mansion.

The Mikaelson's Mansion.

Which is huge might I add. So much bigger than my little shack of a house. I run up to the front door and knock loudly. I hoped Damon was still inn one piece. Maybe he was maybe he was'n't. It a long time for somebody to answer. And the person who answered was Klaus.

"OH! And you are?" Klaus asks.

I've never seen him before but he does look evil. "Blair, Blair Forbes." I say.

"Well Blair. Wait have we met?" He says stopping me in my tracks.

"No. I don't think so." I say back thinking how weird that was.

"Blair come in, you haven't missed the fun yet." Klaus says weirdly.

"I just came to get my friends and leave so don't flatter yourself thinking that I would ever come to your mansion to hang with you." I state.

"Well Miss Snappy unless you actually want to be hung I think you should come in and sit down." He says angrily.

I enter regretting it very much indeed.

"What the hell are you doing here B?" Stefan asks.

"To help." I say back innocently.

"You need to go back home. Now! It's not safe and we are handling it!" Damon states.

"Well! I'm not going!" I say before sitting my self down on a very comfy chair.

The dinner continued. Eventually it finished. Luckily. We were all getting up. When I was flung to the mirror and I smashed my head on the glass and hit the ground.

"Blair?" Damon shouts. "Why would you do that?"

"To see if it would bring back memories." Klaus smirks.

"Leave her alone. Brother." A voice says.

Everything is fuzzy so I'm not sure who's who.

"Kol?" Klaus asks.

"Long time no see, brother." The man I'm guessing Kol says. Before he pins Klaus. He keeps staring at me as if he knows me. But I quickly look back.

Then everything goes black. I think I've been knocked out! Crap!

-Kol's point of view-

I can't believe she's still alive. She was so torn and broken.

"Kol, are you still dreaming about the girl who's heart you broke?" He laughs while mocking me.

"Maybe?" I say back trying to hide the truth.

"Well you need to do something about it. It's the ball tonight." He states.

"Oh, don't worry I will!" I say back smirking.

If she stays human she won't remember what happened and we can live our love story again, but if she's turned she would never forgive me.


	3. Chapter 3

I've been in my room reading when I hear a knock at the door. Like a normal person I open it. But no one is there. I was about to close the door until I see an invitation with a box addressed to me.

"Join The Mikaelson's at 7pm for a dance, drink and a celebration." I say aloud. Great a ball. I turn it over an there is a message.  
>"Blair, save me a dance darling- Kol." Cheesy I think to myself. I bring the box inside and open it up and in it's the most beautiful bracelet I've ever seen. I quickly try it on and lie down on the bed. Until I hear Caroline entering the house. I hide the bracelet and invitation under my bed and try not to be suspicious.<p>

"Hi Car." I say.

"Hey. Have you got an invitation to the ball tonight?" She asks.

"Why have you?" I avoid the question.

"Yep! And a note was from Klaus, he got me a dress! But he is being so you know persistent." She smiles. "Well what about you?"

I couldn't hold it in anymore so I went under my bed and got the invitation and the present.

"Wow! From Kol huh?" She asks.

"Yeah! He wants to dance." I say.

"Then we got to get you a dress and make you look beautiful." Caroline suggests.

"No! I ain't going to no stinking ball. I'm busy." I state.

"Yeah? Busy doing what. All of your friends are going so there won't be anyone to hang with." She begs.

"I'll think about it." I tell her.

"Be quick, the ball's tonight!" She says before entering her room.

I really want to go but I know it would be a mistake. I think I might be feeling something for this boy but what? I can't fall in love, that would go against everything I stand for. As the minutes go by I deiced to go. So I hang up the invitation on my noticeboard. And go and shop for dress.

-

- Kol's point of view-

"Rebekah! Tell me how handsome I am." I state.

"Oh Kol, you know I can't be compelled." She smirks. Everyone laughs except me. Then Klaus enters looking angry, again.

I block out their bickering, as my mind is filled with memories of Blair. All the times we had together, living our lives how we wanted them to be lived. Our first night together. Hopefully it will happen again. If I say I love her, she will be weird-ed out. But that's the truth I am in love with Blair Forbes.

I'm in love with Blair Forbes.

But she doesn't even know who I am. I made her forget, because of the dangers she faced knowing me. It's because he came back. The man I'M FRIGHTENED of. The man that happened to be my father. But tonight that was all going to change. Tonight she would be mine.

Forever and Always.

-

- Blair's point of view.-

I was about to enter the mansion with my dress flowing behind me. This was going to be a night to remember. Once I enter I feel as if everyone is watching me, every step I take, they will be watching. I try to hide from Kol, dancing with him would be a bit scary. Or mainly nerve wracking. I finally spot Damon and I make my way to him.

"Damon. Hey." I say before hugging him.

"Wow! You look stunning B. For a human and all." He jokes.

"You look hot as well." I say acting casual.

Then the mayor enters.

"Mayor Lockwood, very nice to met you." Me and Damon say in time with each other before starting to laugh. Everything felt loose, like you could let go. That's why I loved Damon (as a best friend) because I could be myself and he wouldn't judge. Unlike some idiotic boys I've had in the past. Some part of me wants me to let loose in front of Kol. So he could see the real me and not judge by it or anything. Damon and the mayor were having a big discussion until Kol enters. Suddenly, the weight pushes harder in my shoulders and I try to act cool. Even thought I know I don't like him.

"Mayor Lockwood. Kol Mikaelson . We hope the town will embrace us as much as we plan to embrace it." He smiles and kisses her hand.

"Damon Salvatore." Damon sticks out his hand. "Have we met before?"

Kol ignores his hand. "I've met a lot of people and you don't particularly stand out." He smiles sarcastically. And I can help myself but laugh and then Damon, Mayor Lockwood and more embarrassingly Kol stare at me. I instantly stop and walk away with a bright red face. But you have to admit it was funny! I'm about a few steps away until I hear a voice behind me.

"So I amuse you?" Kol asks.

"What? No! I just thought Damon's expression was funny." I lie.

"Really? Well Blair would you like to dance?" He asks ever so politely.

"Why not?" I say then he takes my hand and we enter the ball room.

Kol holds me close and makes me feel uncomfortable, this dance was very confusing. I swear I trod on like 15 dresses. When we switched partners luckily I was with Damon.

"Why are you dancing with Kol?" He asks.

"Because he asked." I reply.

"Well, don't! He's the enemy." Damon states before we switch partners again.

The night went by quickly and to me it felt magical.  
>I was at the exit of the mansion with Kol.<p>

"Thanks for the present, the invitation and the dance." I say to him.

"Well thanks for coming." Kol tells me.

I'm suddenly so close to him, are lips are about to met when Damon's voice shouts at us.

"Hey! Blair! We're going!" He shouts.

"Bye darling." Kol says.

I wave and start walking down the steps, when a rush of rebellious me gets over me. I turn around and run straight up to Kol and kiss him. Obviously, he returns it and it lasts for a long time indeed. It felt magical. I knew Damon will be pissed. Finally, I stop and Kol smirks and so do I. On my way to Damon I feel as of I've kissed him before. Somehow anyway. Tonight felt amazing to you.


	4. Chapter 4

- Blair's point of view-

Sometimes I wonder if love is just a myth. Well is it? That's what I want to know. But how can I find out?

I'm in my room reading, in a stylish outfit. (Well that's what I thought anyway.) I was so bored! Everyone was busy, I even considered calling my dad. When I hear a banging on my window . I go out and see what's happening on my balcony. Nothing. Once I've turned around I'm bumping into Kol.

"Hello, darling." He smirks.

"Really. You know we have a door." I tell him. "So what do you want?"

"Firstly, that kiss last week was that for real or just to make Damon pissed?" He asks.

Honestly I didn't know the answer, I did really want to piss of Damon for bossing me around but I also really wanted to kiss Kol Mikaelson.

"Both I guess." I reply honestly.

"Well. Blair darling, would you maybe consider going to a party with me?" He asks.

At first I was stunned. Really, really stunned.

"But first we could hang out and stuff, today. When the sun goes down we party all night?" Kol continues.

"Really a party?" I asks stupidly.

"Yeah." He smiles which makes me stare at him more and more. His eyes were so dreamy.

"Sure." I say snapping out of my trance. I think to myself how this could be the night I could show Kol the real me. The one that only my true friends can see me as. "Let's go."

-

Kol first takes me to Costa and I get a caramel cappuccino. As it's my favorite especially with whip cream.

"Ok. So tell me about your past." Kol suggests even though I feel as he already knows it.

"Well, I used to have an eating disorder. I was self conscious and uptight. But that was the old me, now I live my life freely. I also tend to shut people out, so if you get a look in. Don't mess it up. I don't believe in love. Not because I've been heart broken it's just I think it's stupid and over-rated." I tell Kol.

"What about super naturals, would you ever become one of me?" He asks.

I actually would like to be a vampire as I would love being super fast and strong but I answer him with a tiny white lie.

"No.I like being human and being who I am." I state.

"That's incredibly deep. And by the way Blair. You're beautiful no matter what anybody says and if anyone tells you differently I swear to god that I will rip them to shreds." He smiles which makes me smile. He was there for me, like if I fell he would catch me.

Then the rest of the day was magic, I felt like I could tell him anything.

-

It was time for the club so I went to get dressed. I thought I looked ready for a fun time! It only took as a 10 minute drive to get there. Once we were arriving I was in a great mood. It was more like a club than a party.

The music was playing and me and Kol were dancing wildly. I felt free. I felt alive, I was happy! Kol was happy. It was amazing. Hours and hours went by the more beer we drank the more times we kissed. I was over the moon. I never wanted it to end.

"This is incredible." I shout through the music.

Time went by and me and Kol found ourselves in an isolated room. We were drunk. But we still knew what we were doing. We start to kiss. He rips off his shirt and pulls down the zip of my dress. This was perfect. Really perfect. I could feel him warmth all around my body. He was with me. There was no going back now. I think I might be in love with him. But how? His scent, his body, his touch all seems familiar, but how can that be? I was with him he was with me, we've never met before. I would of remembered right? I know it's hard to believe but I think I'm in love. I'm in love with Kol Mikaelson...


	5. Chapter 5

- Kol's point of view -  
>As I sleep I dream of the past. My past with Blair. All the amazing times we had together. I remember one date we had, it was a weekend away in Alton Towers. My idea of course. And I wish everyday was like that. Because my love for Blair is undeniable. That's why I did what I had to do. As the safeness of this town was invaded by the most wicked person I ever knew. My father.<p>

But I take that part away from my memory I just dream about the date, the date in Alton Towers.

-

-Three Years Ago-

Me and Blair were in line for the ride Air. I'm a daredevil but I didn't think B was too. She was wearing an incredible outfit. She was beautiful. When we were queuing we played a the alphabet game. With movies. And annoyingly she won. Since the queue too forever I compelled the worker to give us fast track. Then on we went. Going up was always the best part of a roller coaster, but I thought Blair looked scared. No. Not me I was prepared. Blair is one of those people who laughs when she gets told off, or when others get told off. And on rides she just laughed her way through it which I thought was very cute indeed. When we saw the picture we both laughed our heads off. I loved her laugh. Everything was great.

But the embarrassing thing was when I got scared on a drop ride. Which isn't such a big deal I'm just not a fan of big heights. Blair had to sooth me with funny words so I did end up laughing through it. Just to say in my defense it was very high. We both lived in the moment loving it all. She knew what I was and she didn't care. She knew I would never hurt her. And it was magic. I never wanted it to end.

-  
>There was a cliff near Alton Towers. This is where Blair showed me up.<p>

"Kol. I dare you to jump." She said to me.

"You're kidding?" I asked.

"Fine. Don't do it." Blair smirked then jumped right off into the water before I could do anything. I had to laugh. But that turned into worry as her head didn't pop out of the water for a long. Until I see bubbles I start relaxing.

"Are you crazy?" I laughed.

"No. Just full of fun. Come on your turn!" She joked.

And I wanted her to feel protected so as the great boyfriend I am I jumped into the water after her. Regretting it a little. But I had to admit it made me feel free. We were both laughing in our soaking wet clothes.

"You see it's not that bad." She laughed.

"Really?" I said back.

"You're not as babyish as I thought." She smiled.

I didn't answer as I was too busy splashing her. Blair splashed back. It lasted a while until I stopped it with a kiss. Which she returned. It turned more into a make-out. We were here together. That's what I loved.

I know it's hard to believe. But I'm in love with Blair Forbes.


	6. Chapter 6

- Kol's point of view-

Remembering is the great thing about life. Thinking back to everything good and bad. Since the good have gone the only thing that fills my mind is what I did. Something I'm not proud of, but I did do it for Blair and her safety. Even if that meant losing her forever. It still haunts me, but it's ok. We are together again and the enemy won't enter this town ever again, hopefully.

- Three years Ago-

I was in a fight with Blair, she walked away and got pissed and I did the same. I was so annoyed at her. But it was me as well. I was walking along the road when my phone rings, once I answer it. A voice talked to me.

"Hello?" I said angrily.

"Ah you answered finally." The voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Don't you remember my voice...son?" He laughed.

That's what struck me, my father means = Mikael.

"What do you want?" I asked worriedly.

"Just the girl of your dreams. Oh wait I already have her." He smirked.

Blair!

"If you touch her." I sternly told him.

"Oh don't you worry I already have and might I say she's very beautiful. I just love blonde hair." Mikael said to me.

"What do you want with her?" I asked.

"I want her to make you miserable. Come to the mansion basement. We need to chat." Then the line went dead.

Thoughts were racing in and out of my head. She has to be alive. I will kill him. I hope she's ok. She better be. Blair I promise I'll keep you safe. I knew what I had to do and I was prepared to do it.

Quickly, I vamp sped to my house, hoping Blair was still breathing.

-

Once I got there Mikael was no-where to be seen. Only Blair's crippled body lay on the ground. She was still breathing but barely.

"Mikael! You will pay." I shouted.

"For what?" He asked from the corner.

"For hurting my darling." I stepped up, facing him menacingly.

"Well, it's your choice." He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"You or her. Let this darling of yours go. And then you can have me all to yourself. I promise!" He said. "I'll leave her alone."

I ignored him and walked up to Blair and shook her lightly until her eyes were open.

"Kol." She whispered.

"This is going to help you darling." I said hiding my tears.

"Please no." Blair tried to say.

I looked Blair in the eye, she looked back.

"I love you Blair so much and being with you makes me happy. And I don't want to loose you but I have to keep you safe. Just remember I love you." I said my tears creeping out.

"Kol. Please I love you too. Don't do this! I'm only safe with you." Blair cried.

"I want you to forget all about me." I said with Blair crying and shaking her head. "I want you to forget about the name Kol Mikaelson. And I promise you when this horrid man leaves we will find our way to each other. I want you to know right now, that you're amazing. I wouldn't regret a minute of the time I spent with you. Just forget me. Forget our love and forget your feelings for me. When I stop talking I want you to leave this house thinking you were at the Grill until some idiotic guy jumped you. But you won't remember a thing. You won't remember the years we had together. And you'll forget me. You'll forget how much I love you." I said before putting my head in her arms, then letting her go. Watching her leave without a flinch on feeling towards me, kills me. I love her and I always will.

"Leave." I spat at my father.

"Ok. Ok." He laughed then was at the basement door. "But Kol, just remember. If she comes back into your life, I'll come back too. Just a thought to proceed in your loved up head." He left laughing.

I crawled into a ball and wept, he tricked me.

-

- Back three years later in Kol's bedroom.-

I hate re- thinking this. I know letting her in again that Mikael would come back but. Just the way she was at the dinner party. The way she looked with blood dripping from her head. The way I fell in love in that split second once again. And the feeling that she didn't even know who I was.


	7. Chapter 7

- Blair's point of view-

Of course I was nervous, Kol just formerly asked me to meet him at the Grill. And I know what this means... break up time! So I try to dress as mature as I can. How could he just do this to me? After everything we've been through. But hey, maybe he isn't ending it with me. I just hope it's not the bad news. My tummy twisting and turning. I feel scared, nervous and worried all at the same time. What if he is ending it with me? I have to act as I don't care, that'll show Kol. That stupid ass Kol Mikaelson. I will be in tears if he's ending it with me. But I don't want him to have the pleasure of making me feel like crap! He will be sorry, if he breaks my heart. That's what I promise.

I think all this as I enter the Grill ready for what faces me at the bar. Slowly, I walk up the Kol Mikaelson, who's smirking like an idiot.

"Hey darling." He starts off.

"Why did you want to see me?" I ask.

"Listen darling. I just think it's time that you and I had a break from each other. I'm sorry, it's just I do love you but I think it's over. Between us." He said casually.

All I wanted to do was cry and cry but he wasn't going to make me feel like that so I take it happily.

"Great! Now I didn't have to do it myself. You saved me breaking your heart." I smile.

"I just don't want you to be in danger." Kol tells me.

I couldn't hold it in anymore tears start appearing and his face saddens.

"Please don't cry." He pleads.

"Gosh I'm not crying." I say wiping the tears away. "Plus, it takes more than just a boy to destroy Blair Forbes." I laugh.

He laughs which makes me laugh a little.

"Bye Kol." I say strutting away on purpose. I could sense he was starring at me regretting what he's just done. Which made me proud. Very, very proud! He deserves to feel sad. I admit I'm a bit annoyed and upset but hey. Yeah. I don't know how I'm going to finish that sentence.

-

- Kol's point of view -

The reason I broke up with her is ever since my day dream of what happened. Mikael's last words made me worry for her.

"But Kol, just remember. If she comes back into your life, I'll come back too. Just a thought to proceed in your loved up head." Mikael left laughing."

But as soon as she strutted away I regretted it very much. Now it's been two weeks later and I'm trying to talk it through with her but she won't listen. She has a new boyfriend now. That stink-en Gilbert! I am going to kill him soon. Blair's playing dirty, so now I'm going to do.

-

- Blair's point of view-

I'm at the Grill playing pool with my new boyfriend Jeremy. You have no idea how happy I am. And how I can't wait to do some more rubbing in Kol's face. Obviously, I was winning at pool and Jeremy was being very nice to me. Very nice in deed. More than he usually is when we're alone. I try to hide the scars with my extra long clothes, even though it was summer. I did get extremely hot. Sometimes the bruises one my face get so green I don't leave my house. And the reason Jeremy's voice is so croaked and broken is because he's always shouting at me. So yeah, way better than being with Kol. (In case you didn't know I was being sarcastic I want Kol to be really jealous.) But actually I'm terrified about everything to do with Jeremy. The way he touches me, speaks to me and hurts me. I try to ignore Kol and not speak to him as every time I see his face I want to cry into his shoulders until I'm all dried up. Tell him about what the devil Gilbert has done. Make him pay. But that would mean letting Kol win. And I'm still not ready to do that. I look around to see Kol drinking with his older brother Klaus. Great!

"You're really good at this baby." Jeremy tells me.

But I'm not really listening all I'm doing is starring at Kol, who stares straight back.

"Baby. Talk to me." Jeremy whispers in my ear grabbing my waist and hurting me. I try not to react to much. And I can tell Kol noticed as he starts walking over to us. I get out of Jeremy's grip and continue playing pool.

"Hello Jeremy and Blair." He says casually.

We both ignore him. Until Jeremy goes off a sudden urge tells me to talk to Kol. But I fight it, even though it burns me.

"Get lost Kol." I tell him sternly.

"Well that's rude. But you know how much I like pretty things with sharp tongues." Kol smirks.

"Why don't you hit on a girl who actually cares." I suggest to him.

"Fine. Fine I'll leave." He smiles but before he leaves he gets my arm, not forcefully though. Sadly, it rushes pain through me as I have a scar there. I try not to wince but I couldn't help it. Kol notices and he tries to pull up my sleeve but I pull away quickly.

"Just go." I say through tears of pain and loss. "Please." I whimper.

"Please tell me what's he's done to the girl I know and love." Pleads Kol.

I look away from him with tears pulling down from my watery eyes.

"Fine!" He softly shouted. Before walking away not looking back. All I could do was stare at him crying as he was strolling out of the Grill. Now I had to a spend the night at Jeremy's.

-

-Kol's point of view-

I know what's he doing to her and trust me I'm going to rip him to shreds. Hunter's curse or not. He should watch out, Kol Mikaelson is coming!


	8. Chapter 8

- Blair's point of view-

I'm not in a great mood at all. Jeremy got really pissed last night and made my head bleed. I tried calling Caroline. But when I did he saw me and smashed my head into a mirror. The rest of the night I was blacked out. But you don't know how much pain I'm in. Once Jeremy left I changed into some on Elena's pajamas. I try not to get too much blood on them- but it's hard. I really hope Kol's coming soon I need him here. I'm going to let him win. I promise that. I try shouting his name too see if he hears me.

"Kol!" I scream hoping his vamp hearing with hear it. "KOL! Please! Save me!" I start banging my head on the wall behind me. I try to move but I'm paralyzed to the spot. My head is spinning and so is the room. It's as if I've been drugged. I can't take it anymore! All the pressure I start to scream Kol's name again but...nothing. I start seeing blackness and my eyes close. I want Kol. I think to myself. Over and over again hoping he'll see me. Save e. Free me. Love me. Now I'm closed my mind and my thoughts. As if I was dying. I hope I was dying.

-

I'm AWAKE! My heads stopped bleeding. I'm alive! Wait I'm alive? Great! That's mean I'm still with Jeremy. I look around and I see Kol. Lying asleep on the sofa. I was so happy. My head stopped spinning too. I was alive. That made me so happy. I stand up and go to Kol and shake him. I try to wake him but he's not listening and not doing anything.

"Kol." I say. "Kol!" I start saying louder. "Kol!" I basically scream.. and nothing. What's happening? Slowly, I turn to my hospital bed where my soul less body lays. Breathing in time with the machine trapped to me. I cover my mouth. I'm speechless tears start pouring from my eyes.  
>I'm not alive, or maybe I am. But I don't know. What's happening? Why can't no one hear me? Why is my body left on the hospital bed? When I'm feeling happy and so much alive. It hurts me. When I realize.<p>

I'm not dead.

I'm not alive.

I'm in the in-between.

I can't help myself I start screaming and crying, trying to get attention. But no-one notices me. Why is this happening? How do I get back? Am I stuck like this forever? I just want to go home? All I do now is watch over me. Life less and sorrow less. How is this possible?

-

Suddenly, I'm awaken by rushing doctor's and the beeping sound of the machine trapped to me. I was sleeping on Kol. But he didn't feel me there, but I felt him. All I do is watch. When you look closely at me, you can really see the bruises all over my body. The ones that Jeremy made. I oped Kol takes care of him for me. The nurses rush out of the room with me on the bed. They force the hospital bed into the operating room and get to work. Kol is following them but isn't allowed in the room, which pisses him off completely. There is a window in the door with Kol banging on it. Gracefully I place my hand in line with his. It feels so real, but it's not real. I have no idea what's happening to me. The operation is scaring me. They sliced into my chest and try to take out something delicate. A piece of glass. I must of swallowed it, when Jeremy banged my head against the mirror. Taking it out was the easy bit, but sewing my chest up was harder. I was losing a lot of blood and the surgeon's were rushing around trying to help. But even I could see it wasn't looking good. I covered my eyes.

"Come on Blair. You can do it. We've done our part now it's your turn. Wake up and be living again. I know you can do it." The surgeon whispers in my ear. I want to answer her but I can't. I have no voice. I walk out of the operating room, I didn't want to see my insides anymore.

-

-Kol's point of view-

I'm never going to leave Blair's side. I'm waiting outside the operating room hoping for the best. She has to be alive. I promised myself as soon as she's awake I'll tell her what happened and hopefully she'll forgive me. But I just can't keep it from her anymore. I love her and I always will. I have an idea to keep her alive, but that might change her into a vampire. Then she'll remember everything but I can't be selfish anymore. I have to tell her the truth. And if Mikael comes back I'm ready to fight. Fight like I've never done before. I'm positive one way or another Blair will live even if that means she'll hate me forever. She'll live, I'm sure of it.

-

-Blair's point of view-

I see Kol, sitting outside the operating room looking as worried as hell. I just can't believe he stayed all this time. I turn around and see Caroline and my mum at the reception in tears. I run up them hoping for a hug. But nothing happens as I'm not real to them. I'm just a spirit lost. I couldn't take it.

"Caroline! Mum! Please listen to me! I'm right in front of you!" I scream at them- nothing. They just sis down hugging each other and crying. When I hear a man's voice behind me.

"That's not going to do anything, you know that right?" It was a low British voice actually talking to me. I stop my self from trying to hug him and talk instead.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"So you don't remember me?" He asks aghast at my question.

"No." I tell him.

"I'm Mikael, Mikael Mikaelson. Kol's father." He said.

"Hello Mikael. But how can you see me, hear me and talk to me?" I ask nervously. Kol never talked about his father before.

"Well you see. I'm like you a spirit. Wanting to find my body, which hasn't been a success yet." Mikael tells me.

"But how can that be?" I ask again.

"It only happens to some of us to just see what you are like from a different person's point of view. Which is useless I know but I need to talk to you." He says, which is creepy.

"But I don't see why you have an interest in me?" I say trying to avoid his weird chat.

"You're Kol's lover, I see you a lot and my how he thinks about you. And we've met before as I kidnapped you. Don't you remember?" He asks.

"What?" I whisper.

"I'm just messing with you, of course you don't remember. Kol compelled you." He laughs.

I was confused and shocked. Kol wouldn't do that to me, right?

"You're lying." I spite at him.

"I'm not! He did it as he is a selfish jerk who plays girls like a record. Do you really think he loved you?" He smirks.

"Kol wouldn't do that!" I say trying to convince myself but it wasn't working.

"Don't you see him. Everyday he hits on another worthless girl, you were just a game to him." He starts shouting.

"Stop it!" I shout.

"Fine, fine but that's the truth. If you don't believe me then ask him yourself. I'll leave you a note come with me." He beckons me to follow him.

Slowly, I do regretting it a lot. He comes into my hospital room and writes a card for me. And places it there.

"What does it say?" I ask.

"You will see soon. Just remember. Kol isn't who you think he is." Mikael says before disappearing.

I was confused and sad.  
>Kol wouldn't do that to me.<p>

I watch my body come out of the operating room. I didn't stop bleeding. The nurses are followed by my mum, my sister, my friends and Kol. I run after it. I'm moved to another room. Everyone was crying even Kol. All I do is cry as well. I'm dying. That's my luck, dying in front of my family and friends. I can't be dying! I run out and run home. When I get there I trash everything, my anger was let out. I'm in the worse mood ever. Blood appears on my chipped hands. Tears come out too. Please! Please! Please! I scream.

Until everything goes white.

-

I slowly open my eyes and they are hit violently by the sun light. I try moving and I can.

"Kol?" I whisper. I feel a touch on my hand. I actually felt it. I was being touched by Kol, he could hear me!

"I'm here darling, I'm here." He kisses my hand and I smile.

"Hey, we're here too." Caroline laughs. Before hugging me tightly. "I thought you were dead! Don't ever leave me again. Promise?"

"Yeah." I say back.

Then everyone comes for a hug my mum, even my dad was here, Elena, Bonnie, Matt and Jeremy. Which makes me feel uncomfortable.

"Where did all those bruises come from?" My mum asks me.

I want to tell the truth so I do.

"When I dated Jeremy, he was abusive and he hurt me a lot.. I wanted tp say something but I was scared." I say weakly everyone stares at Jermey who leaves.

"Blair, why didn't you say?" Kol asks worriedly.

"Kol. I was frightened of what he would do to me. But I feel safe now. That time in the Grill when I was playing pool. You gave no idea how much I wanted to hug you tightly." I laugh.

They let me rest for a bit, I look around at the cards and flowers I got. When I pick one up I read it aloud.

"Remember what I told you Blair. Ask him and then make him pay! - Mikael." I say aloud, I forgot all about that. I promised myself I would ask Kol about when I'm out of hospital.

To be honest I was frightened of this Mikael. And if what Kol did was true. What if it is? What happens next?


	9. Chapter 9

- Blair's point of view-

I'm out of hospital now. Which is great news, that means I can be with my family and with Kol. I try to ignore Mikael's note and the whole thing with him telling me Kol is evil. The real reason I don't want to bring it up is because people will think I'm crazy that I was going to the other side. But I am a little pissed that Jeremy Gilbert hasn't been arrested or had any charge on him. So I'm coming up with a plan to make him suffer. So much he would regret doing what he did to me. I HATE him! I LOATHE him! I DESPISE him! My plan might by cruel but he really deserves it. Kol offered to take me away for a weekend. Which is a lovely idea but I said no just so I could harm that Gilbert. I know what I'm going to do. But I have to say it won't be pretty.

-

My tummy is in twists and turns about what I'm about to do. I'm quietly tiptoeing down to the police station. Slipping past the guards. I try not to make any noise, my mum isn't at work today, so that means a free office. That has an emergency gun in it. I know it's really bad but I have to do it. He deserves it. Everything he's going to get. As I open the door a rush of guilt spreads over, but as strong as I am I pull out of it. In my mum's office I see pictures of me, Caroline and even my father. I stop and look at that family photo. Everything was so good then. Everything!

There's a combination to the case which holds my murder weapon. The code is my birthday of course, I remember Caroline having a big strop over it once.

8102

'Bing!'

It opens. As it opens I gasp as I see the gun lying there. I have an idea with gloves. So that I don't have my finger prints on the gun. The gun wasn't as heavy as I predicted, I was hoping it would be too heavy for me to lift. I have my weapon, now I make my way to the Gilberts'.

-

Elena isn't home, so it's just Jeremy. I sneak in through the side window. As I walk around I see more and more blood on my hands. How can I do this? I think. This isn't me! I go up the stairs to Jeremy's room. He's lying there listening to music. Not noticing me. I slam the door. Jeremy's awake and looking frightened.

"Baby? You came back to me?" He asks moving towards me.

"No! We just need to talk." I say pushing him off.

"Oh come on, I know how much you love me." Jeremy grasps my waist and pins me to the bed.

I try to get away. But I was too weak, he was a hunter and all.

"Get off!" I finally scream and I scramble off him.

"Come on darling. I just want you for tonight and tomorrow I want pay any attention to you. Is that ok darling?" He smirks.

"Don't call me that!" I shout.

"Why not darling? Isn't that what Kol calls you. Darling this and darling that. You know in my opinion it's a little creepy." He steps closer and touches me.

"Touch me and I'll shot!" I scream and suddenly holding the gun up at his face.

Like a baby, he crouches down. And he tries to beg for mercy.

"Just shut up!" I scream at him.

"Look. Blair I was just teasing you." Jeremy smiles.

"You're a liar. You never loved me! You hurt me and tricked me and slayed me. I was a toy to you." I start crying I really didn't want to do this.

"I'm sorry!" He says.

My hands start shaking. My head is spinning. I can't do this? Can I? I'm not a killer!

"OH come on Blair! Don't be such a baby! You can do it just one flick on your finger. Then BOOM!" Says a familiar voice behind me.

I turn around holding the gun up, nothing.

"Really you don't remember me? I'ts me Mikael." I hear laughter and that voice again. Mikael.

"Think about Elena, Caroline, you're mum. She would be devastated if you do this. That means you're a killer and you're not are you?" Jeremy tells me crying.

My whole body is trembling. I can't think straight I start to feel sleepy.

"Please Blair." Jeremy insists.

"Come on! Come on! You can do it!" Mikael is saying in my head. "You're going to be a big baby if you don't pull that trigger!"

I feel as if my head is about to explode! I just wish Kol will come and save me. Tears stream from my eyes.

"Come on baby. He deserves it! If you love Kol you will do this. That means you're a killer like him!" Mikael mocks.

"Leave me alone!" I scream dropping the gun.

"Coward! Coward! Coward! Kol would never love you and you're too much of a COWARD to tell him about the past! Coward!" Mikael mocks.

All I hear is coward, coward, Coward, COWARD!

I lift up the gun and point it to Jeremy Gilbert's head. He's crying and saying please don't. But I don't listen I'm about the pull thrigger.  
>But time turns slow, as if it's been paused. My finger is slipping and I'm crying. The trigger is nearly pulled until I hear the window behind me smask. And something jumps over me. I pull the trigger but it shots the wall. I look up to see Kol, saving me from doing something I would regret for the rest of my life.<p>

"You're not a killer Blair, and you never will be." Kol tells me.

"What about Jeremy." I ask weeping.

Kol settles me down and walks over to Jeremy and looks him in the eye.

"You will forget about this whole night. You'll forget the way you treat women and now you will be kind gentle and sweet. Towards them. Now go downstairs and make yourself a coffee and forget about this whole night." Kol releases Jeremy from his eye contact and moves back to me.

But I can still hear Mikael's voice in my head.

"You're not a killer! You're a COWARD! Kol will never love you! Remember to ask him! Coward!" Mikael laughs in my head.

I block his voice out and try to calm myself. I will ask Kol tomorrow I promised myself.

I hug Kol and cry, cry, cry as that's all I feel like doing- crying. In his arms I feel so safe and happy. I feel as if I've always been wrong.

Love isn't an over-rated word people make a big deal out of.

Love is love and it's the best feeling you could ever have.

"I love you." Kol whispers in my ear.

"I love you too." I say before closing my eyes.

Thinking, I'm going to ask him tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

- Blair's point of view-

After everything that's happened I decided to go with Kol on a weekend away. I'm just a little shocked at what I was about to do. That's not me, I'm not a killer. I'm in the car with Kol. Annoyingly, he won't tell me where the getaway is going to be. So I just ride. I take out my phone, to check if I have any messages from friends or family. But nothing. I kind of left Mystic Falls very suddenly. I just ran home; packed, ate, dressed then went. Kol didn't mind wanting to leave early though. It gets boring so I start questioning Kol.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"Somewhere." He replied. Which irritated me as he didn't answer properly.

"Is there WiFi?" I ask.

"Maybe." Kol smirks.

"Will I like it?" I ask again.

"Probably." Kol smiles.

"Is there a lake?" I really want there to be a lake!

"Definitely." Kol touches me leg. Which I like.

"Will we share a room?" I ask concerned.

"Most likely." Kol reaches in and kisses me.

I pull back and just relax, I know I would have fun. Especially, with Kol. I laugh and start closing my eyes.

-

I wake up; I'm still in the car. I look over to see Kol asleep too. I lean in a kiss him on the cheek- he looked so cute. Grumbling sounds escape from his lips. He was finally awake.

"Are we here?" I ask looking around to the wilderness. Spotting a small cabin down the never ending lane.

"Just done the road." Kol replied. "Come here."

So I slide over and sit on his lap facing him.

"Thank you for this Kol. It means a lot." I say planting a kiss on his lips.

"Anything for you darling. I love you." Kol returned the kiss.

"I love you too." We start to make out. Loving it loads. It was so magical being with him. I really believe I shouldn't of judged love as much as I have.

"Come on we need to go." I speak mid-snog.

I jump off Kol and buckle back into my seat. The car starts to move. Watching the trees cradle by. I look deeper, deeper, deeper. The lake. I see the lake! An idea flows into my head. I'm going swimming! Straight away. That's what I hope anyway. Once we arrive at the cabin, I'm a little shocked at how minute it is. And how it can fit so many rooms. Well that's what Kol over-exaggerated anyway. As you take your first step in a blush of wind blows you back. Like it's the owner pushing you out of his house. I struggle with the bags and just chuck them on the floor. Slide down onto the warn-out couch and relax. It was so amazing here already- I could feel it- I bet Kol could feel it too. The feeling of swimming seams like effort to me, so I just go to the bed. And change into my pajamas then rest. Kol says he'll be in there soon. As I rest I feel cold and shivers sneak down my spine. The freezing breaths enters into my brain and makes me wide awake. I stand up and look out of the window. The forest waves in your face like creepy clowns. I start to feel scared so I shut the rusty window and close the torn down curtains. But I still feel as I'm being watched. I open the curtains once again to be faced with- nothing. Just the terrifying forest. I look closer and it looks as if there is an oldish man standing there. My breathing rushes and I pull the curtains too. Pretending my imagination didn't see anything. In my mind I plead for Kol's warm, protection, love. But no. All I feel is terrified, freezing and unsettled. When I start to feel Kol's presence I feel as if the light's been switched on or the sun has finally risen. Kol sleeps without a shirt, which is even better. As he gets into the bed a smile spreads across my face. His arm reaches over my body and he's pushing against me. All I feel now is warmth, protection.

"I love you." Kol's whispers kissing my head.

Love.

-

It's the middle of the night. Our fourth night here. And me and Kol have already broken 3 beds. For some strange reason I feel unsafe even though I'm in Kol's arms. So I slip out and stretch out. The sun is nearly breaking so I decide to go for a swim. I leave a note for Kol telling him where I went in case he got worried. Once I'm by the river I take off my over layer and my flip flops. And dive in. Loving the feeling of the fresh water touch my body. I wim around for a while longer until I start hearing a voice.

"Haven't you heard, blood is thicker than water but be careful it's slippery." A man's voice laughs.

I turn around worriedly. "Kol?" I ask.

"No! Kol's father instead." Mikael's laugh sticks to my head with super glue. "I remember the coward in you. Coward, coward, coward."

"Stop it! Stop it! You're not real just a stupid voice in my messed up head." I scream.

"Does this seem real to you?" He asks angrily.

I look around wondering what he meant. When suddenly I'm being pulled from my legs. It's like a big weight tied to my ankles.I try to splash as hard as I can. Scream as loud as I can. But all I taste is dirty water filling my lungs. The pain is horrendous. I can hear Mikael's wicked laughter as he drowns me.

"Kol! Kol!" I try to scream through gurgles. "Kol!"

My body fills weak and my head weight 800 tons. I feel like giving up ,like giving in. But I can't. I try as hard as I can to swim but it's to tricky. I feel a huge tug on my hair pulling me down further. This was it. I know it- my body knows it- even Mikael knows it. I gulp and scream for Kol again hoping for him to hear me. But it doesn't look good. The pain is so harsh I kick, shout, scream underwater even knowing it would do no good. I couldn't pare it anymore. I couldn't. I have too give in- I have too.


End file.
